Kylee Coors (Supah Ninjas)
Kylee Coors (Ciara Bravo) is the main antagonist in the "Cheer Fever" episode of "Supah Ninjas". She is the boss of Sadie and Rose . Amanda had caught her stealing money at a cheer camp in the summer. Kylee was determined to get revenge on Amanda by blowing up the school and making it look like Amanda did it! She fails in her attempt. Amanda defeats her and she is left hanging upside down by her feet and is presumably arrested and sent back to jail. Gallery kyle002.jpeg|Amanda, the heroine, hears the door open kylee003.jpeg|It is Kylee, the villainess, accompanied by her two henchgirls! kylee004.jpeg|Amanda looks suspiciously at Kylee kylee006.jpeg|Kylee offers Amanda a gift! kylee007.jpeg|Amanda forces a smile as she accepts Kylee's "gift" kylee008.jpeg|As the two cheerleaders embrace, Kylee warns Amanda, "I won't make the same mistake again!" kylee009.jpeg|Kylee smiles insincerely at Amanda! Kylee010.jpeg|Kylee is at Amanda's locker Kylee011.jpeg|Amanda knows Kylee is up to no good! kyleea.jpeg|Amanda angrily shoves Kylee away from her locker! kylee013.jpeg|Kylee falls to the floor, pretending to be hurt! kylee015.jpeg|Kylee and her henchgirls watch as Amanda is led away to the principal's office! kylee016.jpeg|Amanda realizes that Kylee has outsmarted her- this time! kylee017.jpeg|Kylee's plan to get Amanda in trouble has worked! kylee018.jpeg|The evil villainess looks satisfied as she enjoys her victory! kylee019.jpeg|Kylee, as head cheerleader, conducts cheer tryouts with her two henchgirls at her sides. kylee020.jpeg|Amanda is lured to the basement of the school kylee021.jpeg|Kylee's henchgirls, Rosie and Sadie, attack Amanda from behind! kyle022.jpeg|The boss looks on with satisfaction as her henchgirls knock out Amanda! kylee023.jpeg|Amanda, knocked out and tied up! kylee024.jpeg|Kylee taunts Amanda with a cheer,"When I say Kylee, you say 'Wins!'" kylee025.jpeg|"Kyyyyleee!" the villainess mock cheers kylee026.jpeg|Amanda seethes with anger and glares at the evil Kylee kylee027.jpeg|Kylee tells Amanda her master plan. kylee028.jpeg|I'm going to ruin your life," Kylie gloats kylee029.jpeg|Kylee tells her Amanda that she is going to blow up the gym and pin the blame on her! kylee030.jpeg|Kylee points to the explosives she has hidden under the gym floor! kylee031.jpeg|"It won't work," Amanda warns her. kylee032.jpeg|Of course Kylee doesn't listen! kylee033.jpeg|Kylee drops something that looks like a cheer baton into Amanda's lap kylee034.jpeg|"What is this?" Amanda asks kylee035.jpeg|"A spirit stick detonator. And now your finger prints are all over it!" kylee036.jpeg|Kylee is momentarily distracted and Amanda kicks the detonator out of her hands! kylee037.jpeg|As Amanda's reinforcemnts arrive, Kylee orders Rose and Sadie into battle! kylee038.jpeg|As the battle rages, Kylee grabs the detonator... kylee039.jpeg|...and tries to escape! kylee040.jpeg|Kylee flees with the detonator! kylee041.jpeg|Amanda in pursuit! kylee043.jpeg|Amanda catches up with Kylee and grabs her by the hair! kylee044.jpeg|Amanda cuts off Kylee's escape! kylee045.jpeg|"I see your form hasn't improved since cheer camp," Amanda says to the villainess! kylee046.jpeg|Amanda tells Kylee she will be able to practice in jail! kylee047.jpeg|The detonator is knocked across the hallway kylee048.jpeg|The two cheerleaders tumble toward the detonator kylee049.jpeg|Kylee grabs the detonator but Amanda pins her arm against the lockers. kylee050.jpeg|Kylee glares at the heroine kylee051.jpeg|Amanda kicks the detonator away from Kylee again! kylee052.jpeg|The villainess falls back against the lockers kylee053.jpeg|"Give it up!" Kylee hisses kylee054.jpeg|kylee grabs a flagpole to use as a weapon! kylee055.jpeg|"You're a terrible person," Amanda tells Kylee kylee056.jpeg|Kylee ducks as Amanda attempts to hit her with another kick! kylee057.jpeg|"Isn't that my headband?" Amanda asks kylee058.jpeg|"Yes. It looks better on me!" Kylee responds. kylee059.jpeg|During the battle, the girls knock a heavy statue off a pedastal kylee060.jpeg|Kylee gains the upper hand and thinks she has won! kylee061.jpeg|But Amanda sees one final opportunity for victory kylee062.jpeg|Amanda tells Kylee she has forgotten the most important rule of cheerleading kylee063.jpeg|But Kylee just looks at the heroine with disdain! kylee064.jpeg|"What goes up," Amanda says... kylee068.jpeg|"...must come down!" Amanda quickly spins. kylee069.jpeg|Amanda kicks the heavy statue through a heating vent! kylie070.jpeg|A string connected to the statue is wrapped around Kylie's ankles! kylee071.jpeg|The villainess goes down! kylee072.jpeg|Kylee slides toward the heating vent! kylee073.jpeg|Amanda grabs Kylie just before she slides through the vent! kylee074.jpeg|"I almost forgot," Amanda tells Kylee kylee075.jpeg|Kylee is still wearing the headband she stole from Amanda! kylee076.jpeg|Amanda reclaims her headband! kylee077.jpeg|"This is mine!" Amanda has her headband back and releases Kylee kylee078.jpeg|Kykee continues sliding through the vent! kylee079.jpeg|Kylee screams as she gets sucked into the vent! kylee080.jpeg|Kylee plunges through the vent toward the basement floor! kylee081.jpeg|The string tightens and stops Kylee from hitting the floor kylee082.jpeg|Kylee swings helplessly by her ankles a few feet above the floor kylee083.jpeg|The school is safe! The evil villainess has lost! kylee084.jpeg|Kylee is upside down and defeated! kylee085.jpeg|The victorious heroine smiles after defeating Kylee kylee086.jpeg|Kylee hangs by her ankles above her knocked out henchgirls, waiting to be picked up by the police Category:2010s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Cheerleader Category:Humiliated Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Schoolgirl Category:Sociopath Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Catfight